Xiaolin Showdown: Meta Style
by Blackreaper11
Summary: After being thrown off of Sidewinder, Maine activates the temporal distortion unit, and ends up in The Big Apple during the Serpents tail showdown and vows to gain all Shen-Gong-Wu. No matter the cost!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Red vs Blue. I only own my original Shen Gong Wu

As Meta, formerly known as Agent Maine of Project Freelancer, was pulled off of Sidewinder, he remembered the enhancement that he had stolen from Wyoming, The Temporal Distortion Unit. As he activated it, he felt a pulling sensation in his navel. As he saw his surroundings blur and mesh, he realised that he had no idea where or when he was going to end up. 'OH CRAP!' thought Maine as he finally tumbled out of the Time warp…

… Straight into a brick wall. As he finally got his balance, he was immediately knocked back down by a teenager with tanned skin, spiky brown hair and brown eyes, who was wearing a white hoodie, green jeans, white sneakers and a golden medallion around his neck.

"Out of my way!" screamed the kid as he ran down the street. In anger, Maine pursued, chasing the kid down the street with intent to get revenge. As he chased the kid, he saw two more people join the kid. One was a short girl with brown dreadlocks under a purple cap, wearing a black tank top and blue jeans with black sneakers. And the other was a large muscular blond man wearing a blue shirt, brown jeans, cowboy boots and a ten gallon hat with a strange lizard around his shoulder. As Maine followed the trio into a basketball court he saw one of the strangest sights ever.

'What. The. Hell.' Maine thought in deadpan. It was a tiny boy with yellow skin, a huge head and stereotypical urban clothes who was talking to a tall, skinny, grey skinned teen with red hair wearing a black trench coat, with black jeans and black boots. Basically an Emo. As the two strange individuals talked, they both grabbed what appeared to be a strange looking lizard tail along with a short black boy in a basketball uniform and a giant F****** Robot! As they yelled "Xiaolin Showdown!", the very world around him began changing. The area around them morphed into a court made of steel girders with a platform for the six not involved in the challenge, counting Maine, the strange lizard and what looked like a purple ghost wearing a mask. The other five noticed Maine and did the only thing they could. They all screamed in fright.

"Who are you?" screamed the girl. Maine ignored her in favour of looking at the scoreboard over the court. It seemed that the emo was about to win when the black boy passed the cheese boy a strange coin which caused the cheese boy to jump as high as Carolina would've and head-butt the ball, winning the game. After seeing that, Maine decided.

'I will have those items even if it kills me!' As he thought this, the scenery returned to normal with the cheese boy holding five of those strange items. A cloak, a pair of boots, the coin, a strange eyepiece and a lizard tail. With his decision made, Maine activated his camo and tackled the short boy and punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious. He gathered the strange items and using Carolinas super speed, bolted from the court and ran up to a nearby rooftop.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs Blue, Xiaolin Showdown or any references that I will make to anything else.

"Delta, I need you to scan these items for me." Said Maine in a voice that sounded like a growling wolf was gargling cement.

"Of course, Agent Maine." Said the AI of Logic as he appeared on Maine's shoulder, but Maine immediately noticed some changes in Delta's form. Where there used to be translucent armour, there was what looked to be solid stone, covered in vines. "Agent" continued Delta. "I sense new information in my database. Many techniques involving the element of Earth, along with an explanation that these items are known as Shen-Gong-Wu, apparently they are ancient mystical items of unimaginable power." Delta explained. Immediately, Maine summoned the other AI in his possession to see if they had also changed. Sigma was now entirely made of fire and admitted to having a similar collection of techniques to Delta but for the fire element. The same was true for Omega and darkness, Eta had turned into sand, Iota was made of free flowing water, Gamma seemed to be inside a tornado, Theta was in a form made of Neon light and Beta, reluctant as she was to comply with Meta, appeared in a storm cloud, a lightning storm to be specific.

"Okay, you know what, fuck it. Forget Freelancer, now we just fuck shit up for everyone." Said Maine, gradually realising that the growl he had been stuck using since the incident in retrieving the Sarcophagus when he got shot in the throat 8 times was slowly fading to the deep bass of his original voice from before Project Freelancer. "What the actual hell?" Maine continued.

"Hmmm, it appears that as we changed upon entering this world, so did you." Said Delta in realisation. Immediately, Maine dismissed his armour into the storage device that was based on the Forerunner device, known to Grif as " Future Cubes", revealing his appearance. Maine was a tall, muscular man with dark skin and a shaved head. Under his armour he was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt and dark grey sweatpants, with dark red sneakers on his feet. Maine felt around on his throat, but couldn't feel the scarred tissue.

"Delta, can you track that emo that I saw?" Asked Maine to the AI.

"Of course." Delta responded. Delta then supplied him with the location of the emo's house, which led to Maine summoning his personal vehicle from storage. It was what looked like a mix between a Covenant Chopper and a Banshee. It had the large wheel of the Chopper on the front, but the wings of the Banshee. It was The Striker. Maine got on, and the wheel split in two and moved to both sides, with one on each, where the wheels became hover jets, allowing the vehicle to rise. Maine then angled the jets, and shot off like a rocket in the direction of Jack Spicer's house. After 20 minutes of high speed flight, Maine rejoined the jets into the wheel and dropped like a stone into the front yard of Jack Spicer. Drawing on the wind through Gamma, Maine coated his hand with it, forming a blade which he used to slice through the wall separating Maine from the lab. The slab of wall he cut around fell to his feet with a loud crash, alerting the boy genius.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Demanded Spicer after seeing his wall be cut down. "Jack-Bots, Attack!" Screamed Spicer, relying on his tactic of "throw minions at it until it leaves". It did not work. Maine was making short work of the bots, seamlessly shifting from a roundhouse kick to ones head, to shoving his hand through the bot behind it, resulting in a shockwave of force ripping the bot to pieces. He idly batted another away with his elbow while he searched for the Shen Gong Wu that Delta had been sensing. He found what appeared to be a staff, topped with the statue of a screeching monkey.

"You can't take that!" Spicer screamed, but it was futile as his only method of defence was in the grasp of the white armoured warrior. He also found a strange ring with a circular indentation in the form of an eastern dragon. Turning around, Maine punched at Jack, causing the wind to throw the boy genius into the wall. He held him there as he walked back through the large hole in the wall, and dropped Spicer after getting onto The Striker.

"Agent, I can feel a large concentration of darkness about 50 miles North." Said Omega as he appeared on the Strikers throttle, in view of the half conscious Spicer. Maine climbed onto the Striker, asking Omega to upload the coordinates to the onboard computer. He angled the jets and shot off in the direction of the Xiaolin temple.

"Guys, do you see that?" Asked Kimiko as she looked at something in the distance. That something in the distance happened to be Maine diving at the temple on the Striker.

"Oh, crud." Was all Raimundo could say before Maine jumped from the now Delta operated Striker and drop kicked Raimundo in the chest, throwing him into the temple wall.

"Hey, it's that guy who attacked Omi and stole the Shen gong wu in New York!" Screamed Dojo as he hid under Clay's hat.

"Now sir, I reckon that you don't understand what you stole or what you're doin' so let us explain it to you." Said Clay, even as he was squaring himself up for a fight. That's when things really went downhill. Maine's armour started shifting and dispersing into the storage device, revealing his features to the dragons in training. Kimiko blushed at his handsome features, but quickly schooled her features when she heard what he said next.

"Desert Storm: Sand!" Shouted Maine as he flooded the grounds with mass amounts of sand. Then he unexpectedly, disappeared under the sands, as if he was pulled under.

"What the, where'd he go." Said Raimundo before screaming as Maine grabbed his ankles and pulled him under. Maine proceeded to constrict the other three with tentacles made of sand before moving towards the vault. Maine, on a hunch, decided to call out the name of that odd lizards tail he stole.

"Serpents Tail!" Said Maine as a Chinese dragon glowed on his chest, then he started sinking through the floor. He landed on a dark spiralling staircase going around a large pillar. He walked over to the drawer marked "Do Not Open" and looked inside to see a dragon figurine covered in soot.

"I think this can combine with your armour Agent. But it will be very painful." Said Omega as he floated over to the dragon.

"Do it." Maine said, and as he did he was filled with unimaginable pain. He screamed as his body started changing. Meanwhile, above ground, the dragons were suddenly released from their sand prison.

"What the?" Said Raimundo as he could finally climb out of the hole he was stuck in.

"Never mind! We have to stop him before!" Said Kimiko, before the ground shook and leaving the vault, was one of their worst nightmares. It was a large blue eastern dragon with topaz coloured eyes. The Sapphire Dragon was back.

Please, Like and Review!


End file.
